Just Keep Singing Like That
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: You know that song that you play after a bad day where the singer's voice can make all your problems and worries disappear? This is kind of like that.


_A/N: Someone sent me a prompt on tumblr asking for a fic where Katherine finds out Jack can sing so here it is, loves. Hey, I know we're all upset and sad that this amazing show closed, but you know what? We can still carry the banner. Love you guys._

* * *

"No, you aren't allowed to be good at two things!" Katherine exclaimed as she braided her hair in the bedroom vanity mirror.

"I'm not good at it!" Jack shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Jack you can sing! Isn't that something a woman should know about her husband?!" Katherine brushed some blush on her cheekbones while Jack stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet and buttoning his shirt. Katherine turned and saw the state he was in and groaned, "And especially when you look like that! That isn't fair at all!"

Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his dripping hair. "It isn't really singing. I only do it sometimes, when I'm bored." He grabbed a towel and towel-dried his hair quickly so that by the time he was done his hair was sticking up every which way. Katherine tossed him a comb over her shoulder and put her earrings on. "Well, I think you have an amazing voice."

"Okay, Ace, whatever you say." Jack said grabbing his suspenders and clipping them on.

"I'm always right, Mister Kelly, remember that." Katherine warned getting up and grabbing her purse. Once she had her purse in hand, she walked over to Jack who was seated on the bed putting his shoes on. He looked up from his shoes expectantly and she leaned in to give him a kiss. After she pulled away she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "You should sing more. I like it."

* * *

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud and Jack looked up from his sketchpad to see a fuming Katherine in the doorway. He put down the sketchpad and watched her warily as she closed the door with a bit less force than how she opened it and she strode over to the couch, throwing her purse down onto the couch next to Jack and she began pacing.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Jack asked even though he had a feeling that he knew where this was headed.

"Men and their egos and their precious pride, God forbid a woman comes in and writes an amazing piece…"Her voice cracked on the last word and Jack immediately lifted himself up from the couch.

"Shh, hey, come on. Don't cry, honey please." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned so that she could bury her face in his chest and sob. He rubbed her back as she let it out and he murmured soft reassurances into her hair. Finally, when the sobs quieted into sniffles, she pulled away to look up at him. He moved his hand up to wipe a tear that was moving towards the corner of her lips. "Okay come on, what happened?"

"I've been blocked for weeks and finally the first good thing I'm able to come up with, I send to the editor, and it gets sent back almost immediately because Samuels has already written the story. So I went in there and argued my case; I'd written the longer article, had gotten interviews, and even got some pictures taken. But apparently since I'm "someone of my gender" I "don't really have the right perspective on things". Katherine began to cry again and Jack felt sympathy and anger at war inside him. Sympathy for what his wife had to endure at work and knowing what it was like being the little guy, anger at the people his wife had to endure at work.

"Shhh, Katherine, don't cry. Those guys are just idiots who still haven't realized that you're twenty times the reporter than all the guys on your floor alone. If you want I can sic Brooklyn on em?"

Katherine sniffled a bit and cracked a smile as pulled away from him to sit down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down next to her opening his arms and she moved into them gratefully, leaning her head against his shoulder and swinging her legs up onto the couch.

They stayed there like that for a moment before Katherine murmured, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Ace?" He replied back just as quietly.

"Will you sing for me?" She asked adjusting her head on his shoulder so that she could look at him. Hell, he couldn't say no to her. Especially with the puffy eyes and the watery smile.

So he sang for her


End file.
